Rewritten
by CarlitosLover
Summary: My version of Jak and Keira's reunion in Jak 2.


My version of Jak and Keira's reunion in Jak 2.

* * *

Jak P.O.V.

"We destroyed Krew's cargo." I said in a rough voice.

"Great," she replied sarcastically. I sighed. "I'll send you a medal. Now if you don't mind, I'm on a deadline."

"Are you always this difficult?" I asked. I really wanted to know why this beautiful looking body of a woman is so difficult.

Daxter jumped off my shoulder and landed at my feet, "Let me handle this, Jak." I saw her stand up at the mention of my name, "listen, lady. We beat your stupid course, and we can race anybody in this city! Come on, Jak, let's go." We turned to head out when she stopped working and it looked like she put something on her head.

"Wait. That voice..."

"And there's just two things you need to know," Daxter continued, "One; we don't want to join this stinking race team. And two; you just lost a date with Orange Lightening." He turned his back, "Let's go, Jak."

The lady opened the curtain. "Daxter…" It was Keira. "It _is_ you!"

Daxter whipped around, "Keira?"

She knelt down and pinched his mug, "I never thought I would be glad to see your furry mug!"

Daxter pointed behind him to me. "Yeah, well, Jak's here, too." She immediately looked up.

"Jak? I didn't know you could talk, and you look….different." She looked at me and stood up.

"It's been a tough ride." Was all I said.

"Then Baron pumped our boy here full of dark eco, and it did something to him. Now he's got super moves or something, and a few anger issues, too." Daxter informed her.

"I've been looking for you guys for forever, and planning a way to get us back home." I could see it behind the curtain, vehicle, half finished. "Somehow, that rift took us far into the future. I've calculated the time displacement, and I think -."

I interrupted her, "We found your father." I thought about it. "Well, sort of."

"Working with the Underground, fighting the Baron." Daxter mimed fighting moves. "He's, uh..."

"What?"

"You need to go see him," I said, "And I need to get to the Baron." I got mad just by saying his name.

"You could try to win the Class One Racing Championship," Keira rested her chin in her palm, "The winner of that big race always gets to meet the Baron in person." Her eyebrows furrowed together, "But you have to qualify by winning one of the lower class races. There's a Class Three race starting soon." She smiled, "You could try for my team!"

Daxter and I smirked at each other. "But, Jak," Keira took off her helmet, shaking her hair loose, "We need to think about getting out of here. I...don't really like this place."

I opened his mouth to reply, but Krew flew in. "Jak, my boy, I need that little key you found, eh? A special guy has requested it." I pretended to look shy, "Sorry, Krew. I...must have forgotten it."

Krew was skeptic, "Right." He held out a pudgy hand expectantly. I reached into my pocket and took out the golden key artifact with a shiny ruby in the center. I placed it on Krew's palm. Krew gazed at it before zooming off.

"I'm going to head into the race, come on, Dax." I gave Keira a hug, surprisingly I wasn't expecting her to hug back but she did. I smiled and whispered in her ear, "It was great seeing you again, man have I missed you." I closed my eyes and hugged her tighter to me. I could feel her smiling on my shoulder.

"I missed you, too." She pulled away. I was sad at the loss of contact but she held her grip on my arms. She smiled and kissed my cheek, "now go. I don't want you guys to be late for the race." She let go. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. I headed out the door, to go to the race. Daxter climbed onto my shoulder and we took off.

* * *

I grinned triumphantly and placed the Class Three Racing Trophy on one of the garage shelves. Daxter jumped off my shoulder and landed next to the trophy. "When is this city gonna provide some challenge, huh?" he asked and laughed. Keira sat beside him, and laughed along with him and started swinging her legs. Suddenly Ashelin came in.

"Hey," Ashelin said. "I watched you race today." She laid a hand on my arm, "Pretty amazing out there."

I backed up and looked at Keira. She was showing no emotion at all. I gulped, "uh, thanks," I said nervously, "Keira, this is -."

"Everyone knows who _she_ is." They glared at each other. Daxter did a soft; "roar," who was watching the scene as he thought it was the most epic drama in the movie world.

"Ashelin, this is Keira. She's my friend."

Keira jumped from her seat and crossed her arms, "A very _good_ friend."

Ashelin narrowed her eyes at Keira before turning back to me, "Thanks for helping us with that tanker, Jak. You saved a lot of lives." She turned around and headed to the garage doors. Before going through the doors, she looked back, "They're hunting for you." Just then Krimson Guards walked by. "I'd watch out for Erol," she warned, "I can't protect you from him." She walked out of sight. Keira looked bothered by the Erol comment.

"Woo, she's a babe, and she likes you, Jak. Not that I can account for her tastes, but I bet you'd like to pin some medals on her chest, huh." He chuckled. I was on the verge of smacking him. Keira looked like she was about to hurt someone. I don't know what that was about. Daxter looked at her. "What, what did I say? What did you say, Jak?" He asked me. I glared at him.

"Leave." I said. "I'll get you later. I want to be alone with Keira." Dax sighed and jumped down and left. I turned to Keira. She was looking down at the floor. I walked up to her. I was standing so close to her, our chests were almost touching. I pulled her chip up to have her look at me and she did something completely unexpected.

She grabbed my shirt and pulled me to her and kissed me. I was shocked at first, but soon closed my eyes and kissed back. I put my arms around her waist. Soon she pulled away.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." She said looking down. I laughed and hugged her. I felt her smile in my chest as she hugged me back.

"I wanted to do that as well." I kissed her again, but we were interrupted.

"Woah, PG please! PG!" Daxter said as he covered his eyes and ran out the door, but with his eyes closed he ran into a wall. "Oof."

* * *

Please review this is my first Jak and Daxter story! Please be nice.

~Alexis


End file.
